


Accidents happen

by sassy_ninja (orphan_account)



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Implied Anxiety, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-18
Updated: 2016-01-18
Packaged: 2018-05-14 20:42:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 395
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5758141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/sassy_ninja
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Courfeyrac is sure that Enjolras loves him, he is sure from the very bottom of his heart and thats why he chooses to break into Enjolras's flat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Accidents happen

This wasn’t the first time the Courfeyrac had seen Enjolras naked, but he had to say this was the first time he had seen him in Grantaire’s arms, breathing out his name like a curse. This was the first time he had seen that flash of guilt and fear that a child had when caught doing something wrong.

"Shit," was all that he said before he almost tripped over himself leaving the room. Sure, Courfeyrac had plenty of experience walking in on people, but this. This was not just a one-night stand, there was a sense of intimacy in that room, and dare he say it, even of love. He could hear Enjolras now, shit he hadn’t closed the door properly.

 _Shit_.

He had to clear his head, get the smell of sex out of his brain, the sound of Enjolras making love to a man that wasn’t him.

He doesn’t love you.

You stupid fool.

How could a man like that ever love you?

He could see Enjolras, see the tears on his face, see his mouth contorting into words that don’t make sense, ‘I love you Courfeyrac, mon ange don’t leave me I love you please I need you’.

Is that what he’s saying?

Courfeyrac couldn't hear him, he couldn't hear anything apart from the ringing in his ears and the smirk that mocked him from Grantaire’s lips.

 _‘I can’t do this, I can’t do this anymore._ ’

Was that him speaking? Was that me speaking?

Courfeyrac didn't know anymore, was that the sound of his heart breaking? It sounded awfully like a door slamming closed, like the sound of Enjolras crying, like the sound of his shoes of the stairs.

The smell of pancakes that had almost faded from his hoodie, but he could barely see where he’s going.

Away, as far away from this place as he could.

He meant to go to Combeferre but ended up walking towards Jehan anyways, they would sort this out, and they would clear his eyes and his heart and mend him so that he could start again.

But he never got there. He never even made it across the road. It was an accident, a woman who didn’t see the boy who was running away from his broken heart. The ring rolled out of his pocket and into the gutter without anyone knowing.

Accidents happen.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry about this!!! I just needed to post something and everything else I've written is too shit so have this small child instead. Sorry if it's quite vague and weird, I was trying to show Courfeyrac's blind panic that made him really irrational and kinda blind to his surroundings. Please give kudos and all comments are greatly appreciated!!


End file.
